Vocabulary
by HecateA
Summary: Ella has a lot of words.  Big vocabulary, gigantic vocabulary, mammoth vocabulary, vocabulary of great proportions…  Ella also has a lot of thoughts.  Large amount of thoughts, numerous thoughts, multiple thoughts...  And a lot of them are about Tyson.
1. Comely

**It's another Tyson and Ella story- yeay! **

**Actually, you have to work for this one. See, the chapters all revolve around one word. One unusual vocabulary words that only pop up in crosswords, dictionaries, and Ella's mind. Which means you guys need to leave me your words in reviews so that can turn into more chapters. I don't care if it means pickle or attractive or odorous. I will use it if its fun and unusual enough. If I don't have words, I can't post, and I plan on posting often to make up for the shortness. **

**I guarantee that the first 24 chapters I have already in stock are all English words that have been found at any of the following sites that wont let me link; but it's Alpha (the 100 Most Beautiful Words in the English Language), Unusual Words, and The Phrontistery and Google Define; a****nd they've been double-checked in the dictionary. So please help me out with that if you want me to keep going and thank you! The scenes will happen in AU, future, present, past.**

**Disclaimer: I own bupkis, rien, nadda, niente, nihil, intent... **

**Dedication: To my friends. Who are odd. Like most of these words. To my language teachers as well. I don't get most of you either. **

* * *

><p><strong>Comely<strong>

_come·ly_/ˈkəmlē/Adjective 1. (typically of a woman) Pleasant to look at; attractive.

Ella hopped from one stone to the other on the brick road, like a sparrow when she wasn't flying. Except sparrows weren't usually bright red, with thick ginger locks and warm brown eyes like coffee.

Tyson had to slow down his pace not to go that much faster than her, which gave him a lot of time to look at all those features and register how pretty they each were from one another.

Ella paused and looked up at him.

"Tyson look at Ella? _Through the Looking-Glass, _by Lewis Carol, written in 1871…"

"Sorry." Tyson said, blushing.

"Sorry? No sorry. Don't apologise. Apologise, hit single 2006, One Republic… Tyson don't apologise. Ella finds Tyson comely too."

"Com..? Okay." Tyson said, wondering what 'comely' meant. They just started walking and hopping side by side again.


	2. Labyrinthine

**Labyrinthine **

**_labyrinthine [_****_ˌ_****_l_****_æ_****_b_****_ə_****_ˈ_****_r_****_ɪ_****_n_****_θ_****_a_****_ɪ_****_n], labyrinthian [_****_ˌ_****_l_****_æ_****_b_****_ə_****_ˈ_****_r_****_ɪ_****_n_****_θ_****_ɪ_****_ə_****_n], labyrinthic [_****_ˌ_****_l_****_æ_****_b_****_ə_****_ˈ_****_r_****_ɪ_****_n_****_θ_****_ɪ_****_k]_**

_adj_

**_1._**_ of or relating to a labyrinth_

**_2._**_resembling a labyrinth in complexity_

**_labyrinthically_**_ adv_

"Stars, When you Wish Upon a Star, written for 1940 feature-length film adaptation, Walt Disney Studios proudly present, presenting, _introducing one to a subject in means oral and written, _oral health, dentist, French _dentiste, _French, official language of France, Canada, Switzerland-France, population 62.6 million …"

Tyson just listened to her, ignoring the stars they were supposed to watch. Her thoughts and words twisted and turned.

"Ella switch topics a lot." Tyson said.

"Labyrinthine." Ella said. "Ella labyrinthine. Twisting and turning. Labyrinth. You went in the labyrinth. Tyson in the labyrinth. Tyson strong and brave in the labyrinth. Tyson big and strong now. Ella like Tyson big and strong. Ella like Tyson period. Comma. Collon..."

Tyson smiled. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing.


	3. Halcyon

**Halcyon**

Tyson was sitting with his back to the Argo II railing, his hands fiddling with wire.

Percy and Frank and Hazel and Jason and Piper and Leo and Annabeth, Ella's friends, were talking to each other loudly. With a large amount of volume or decibels involved. Like they were arguing. In conflict, disapproving of another's actions or ideas…

Tyson didn't have a large amount of decibels. He sat with Ella. Ella sat with Tyson. With: preposition.

Tyson fiddled with wires. He was making something- producing an object out of brute material or other made objects. No arguing for Tyson. Tyson was happy and calm and with Ella.

"Tyson is halcyon." She said. Tyson looked up, like he did not understand Ella. Grasp the knowledge or essence of a study…

"Happy and calm and carefree." She explained.

"Tyson not carefree," he said. "Care for Ella."

Ella smiled. Ella was halcyon too. But she cared for Tyson.


	4. Petrichor

**Petrichor**

"Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day…" Ella hummed under her breath as they waited in the stables for the sun to come out. It had been raining all day. They'd had to miss a senate meeting because the raindrops coming down on Camp Jupiter were the size of tablespoons and hail came with. Someone on Olympus wasn't happy. The thunder and lightning had at least passed; so Ella wasn't scared, at least. She wasn't hiding in Tyson's arms anymore, but they still stayed in their corner, away from the unicorns, cuddled up together.

Tyson opened the door just a bit and saw that the rain was slowly falling, like a faucet slowly turning off. He watched until the faucet was completely off, and then turned to Ella.

"Rain is gone," he said. Ella straightened up and shook some hay from her hair and picked it out of her feathers.

"Ella go out with Tyson. Ella go out of stable with Tyson too." She hopped out of the stables before Tyson, landing in puddles and skipping out just as fast. She paused and smelled the air, like she'd just stepped into a bakery.

"Petrichor," she said. "Smell of earth after rain. Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day, petrichor come out after rain, Ella and Tyson come out with petrichor."


	5. Phyrric

**Phyrric**

The Greeks and Romans had gone to Camp Half-Blood for treatment after the war. When every single battle in every single county and state and ancient sacred lands had ended; when every soul was back to the Underworld where it belonged. When the gods had brought them back to America, it was to Camp. It was at Camp the tears.

Tears and blood, Ella thought. Blood made tears. Brother saw sister with blood, brother had tears. People were lost, the other people shed tears. There were a lot of tears. A lot of losses.

"It was successful with heavy losses," Jason told the people around. "And every single person here deserves to go down in history because of their losses, because of that victory."

"The dead would be proud of us. I know that doesn't help, but they are honoured." Percy added in. The people around took deep breaths and their breaths stabilised. They felt better. Leadership: the position or office of a leader. Leadership: Capacity or ability to lead. Jason and Percy leaderships; yep, yep, yep.

"They are acknowledged, and they will never be forgotten either. In both camps; because right now, we are one army, one people, one family if you want to think of it that way." Jace said.

"Phyrric," Ella said. "Jason and Percy speak, say, tell of Phyrric. Succesfull with heavy losses."

Tyson put an arm around Ella and Ella's head dropped to Tyson's shoulder.

"Tyson not lost Ella." He said softly.


	6. Serendipity

**Just butting in for a second to thank you all heavily for the reviews! And to remind you that I need words still... But that doesn't matter; Merry Christmas and any other celebrated holiday that might be making your home brighter this season!**

* * *

><p><strong>Serendipity <strong>

_ser·en·dip·i·ty_ _The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way: "a fortunate stroke of serendipity"._

Tyson was sad for months. And especially worried. And busy; he helped Leo (who was funny and small) build the Argo II with his brothers and sisters, so he could go find his own.

There wasn't a day where Tyson didn't miss Percy. When he didn't see Annabeth go check the cabin, or look at the ocean like she expected to see him coming back. When he didn't see people worried. Jason miss a home that Tyson was sure Percy didn't want to be in.

But for months after he was happy. Because when Percy was gone; Ella came.


	7. Offing

**Offing**

Ella watched the boat leave Rome on the sea. It wasn't far. Not far yet.

Tyson looked at the horizon. Ella knew he was sad. His half-brother, brother with only one parent similar, was on the ship. Ella's friend Percy. Tyson would miss Percy. Like Reyna missed Jason; except without the kissing. Hopefully without the kissing.

"Not far," Ella said. "In the offing. Not past horizon yet. Tyson can still go."

He looked at her. His eye was bright and brown and nice. Not mean, like some mean Cyclops. Nice and kind.

"Tyson need to stay with Ella," he said shaking his head. "Protect Ella."

"Tyson need to go at sea. Before ship is out of the offing. Before pass horizon. Tyson need to go help Percy."

"But… Tyson and Ella…"

"After. Absence makes the heart grow, Sextus Propertius, _Elegies.._." She said. "Tyson go now. Tyson go or absence won't make the heart grow."

He looked at her for a few seconds.

"Ella sure?"

"Ella certain. Sure. 100%. 101%, 110%. Tyson go now. Quickly. With precipitation."

Tyson held her in his arms, and kissed her on the forehead. Ella felt like she'd been given coffee, caffeine, and she was awake now, her senses sharper, her world brighter.

She watched Tyson dive into the sea and she knew he was going to swim the boat.

"Not out of offing, nope, nope, nope." She said before taking off and flying towards the ship herself.

No absence; the heart grown enough.


	8. Mellifluous

**Mellifluous **

_mel·lif·lu·ous/məˈliflo͞oəs/- (of a voice or words) Sweet or musical; pleasant to hear._

She flew into the window at the top of the stable, and stood on a ceiling beam, looking at Tyson on the ground.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, titans are evil, I love you…" He muttered. "No… Sound bad… Roses are red, violets are blue, you give me wings like yours, I love you…"

"Sound good." Ella said. Tyson jumped up and looked at her in surprise. Ella swooped down and faced him. "Sounds sweet. Sounds mellifluous." Tyson looked down at his knees.

"Sound mellifluous for Ella." He said.

Ella pecked Tyson on the cheek.

"Rose are red, violets are blue, kiss to say thank you, I love you too."


	9. Farctate

**Farctate**

Food poured and poured from the fountain, and the wind and air spirits kept coming back to the crowd of Romans. One gave Ella a cinnamon bun, and Tyson a peanut butter sandwich on two little silver dishes- which was the fanciest way Tyson had ever gotten a sandwich. He decided he liked the Feast of Fortune.

Ella nibbled on her cinnamon bun and soon she got another one, and another one, and another one…

"Do you ever get full?" Tyson asked. The harpy shook her head and nibbled on the cinnamon bun.

"Never full. Never farctate. Always hungry. Harpy in English, _harpie_ in French, wings. Fly. Fly a lot. _Spread my wings and fly away…_ Burn a lot of calories flying. Ella needs calories. Calories are food. Ella needs lots of food."

"Not a cheap date," Frank said patting Tyson on the shoulder before following Hazel and Percy outside the mess hall.


	10. Oculoplania

**Oculoplania**

_Letting one's eyes wander while assessing someone's charm- Grandiloquent Dictionary _

The leafs ruffled. Someone was coming. Ella shook. Noooo! Her friends had told her to stay hidden. She had to hide, she had to…

Then the leafs parted and she saw who was making the leaf ruffle.

He had strong arms- like Percy and Frank except stronger and more solid and bigger. He had one eye- like a Cyclops- he was a Cyclops. It was brown like chocolate, but light as well, so milk chocolate. And kind, not mean. Like Percy, not Phineas. Except the Cyclops was handsome. More handsome. He was tall too…

"Are you the harpy that's red that Percy said to look for?" Tyson said.

Ella had no words for once.

"I am red. _Rouge _in French. _Rosso _Italian. I am a harpy. Percy is my friend."

"Percy is my brother. I am Tyson. Percy said to protect you."

"Okay." Ella said. More time to oculoplania.


	11. Pyknic

**Didn't post in forever- sorry- no excuse! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ella, Tyson, or the rest of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pyknic<strong>

"We rescued her from Phineas," Percy said. Ella squawked and hid behind Tyson, shaking like a leaf in the fall, or a turkey on Thanksgiving, at the sound of her old captor's name.

"Shh, Ella, shh." Tyson said, turning around and kneeling so he was a bit less tall than her. "It's okay. Phineas isn't here. Phineas will never be here. Tyson will never let Phineas hurt Ella ever again- or anybody else. Phineas is short and fat- he will not hurt Ella."

Ella giggled nervously.

"Phineas short and fat. Phineas pyknic."

"Exactly," Tyson –who had learned to go with the harpy's words- said. "And pyknic people do not hurt Ella. Nobody hurts Ella."


	12. Sciapodous

**Sciapodous**

_Having large feet. This word is apparently related to the Greek legend, as related by Pliny the Elder, of the Sciapodes, dwarf-like creatures with one large foot._

_-__Blog: Obsolete Word of the Day_

"Ella can't dance." She said when Tyson walked up to her, in the room full of music. It was a victory party, they called it. A triumph.

"Tyson show Ella," he said, taking her hand. He took her other one and he told her to put her claws on his feet. They were big enough for her claws to fit on, and she was light enough not to squish or even hurt him.

"One step forwards, one step back." Tyson said. "One step forwards, one step back."

"Forwards back. Classic waltz." Ella mumbled, swaying her head side to side with the music. She looked back at her feet, going forwards and back. Ella was dancing. Dancing with Tyson- who else would Ella want to dance with? Her feet on his feet. His feet were big. Tyson was sciapodous. Tyson was also a good dancer. He was Ella's favourite dancer. And Ella's favourite everything.


	13. Cachinnation

**Cachinnation**

_intr.v._ **cach·in·nat·ed**, **cach·in·nat·ing**, **cach·in·nates**

To laugh hard, loudly, or convulsively; guffaw. -_The Free Dictionnary by Farlex_

There was a sound that shook the Argo II, as if the monster that Percy and Tyson had followed into the ocean (Pacific, 1/3 of the earth's surface, lowest point Mariana Trench, 10,911 metres below sea level) had died.

Then they were both climbing up on deck, and they flipped on the wood, breathing loudly, and tired.

"Tyson!" Ella said. The harpy beat her wings and dove back onto the ship from where she'd watched to be at Tyson's side immediately. The tip of her claw brushed Tyson's hair from his face.

"Tyson okay?" Ella asked.

"Yes," he said sitting up.

"Percy okay?" Ella asked his brother.

"I'm fine, Ella." Percy said, sitting up as well. He took a few seconds to just calm his breath, before his eyes seemed to refocus on the world. He looked like normal Percy again. Same bright eyes.

"Well, never doing that again." Percy said. And they'd all been so worried and scared; everybody on deck started laughing and laughing and laughing. It was total cachinnation.


	14. Kickshaws

**Kickshaws **

Kick´shaws`

**n.****1.**Something fantastical; any trifling, trumpery thing; a toy.

Art thou good at these kickshawses!

- Shak.

**2.**A fancy dish; a tidbit; a delicacy.

Some pigeons, . . . a joint of mutton, and any pretty little tiny kickshaws.

- Shak.

Cressy was lost by kickshawsand soup-maigre.

- Fenton. -_The Free Dictionnary by Farlex_

* * *

><p>"Pretty," Ella said looking at the desk toy Tyson had just made. She spun the crank around with the tip of her claw and watched as a series of metal gears spun and two long wires kicked up and down. "Ingenious."<p>

"It's useless," Tyson said. "No purpose, just wire."

"Nooo!" Ella said. "Nope, nope, nope. Tyson make no kickshaws or useless gadgets. Tyson make everything amazing."


	15. Kismet

**Kismet**

**kis·met **_n _Fate; fortune.

Ella was perched on the foot of Annabeth's bunk in the girls' ship cabin. The other three were all below, talking to each other.

"Love is fate," Piper teased Annabeth. Annabeth made a face.

"How else would you explain a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena?" Hazel said, lying upside down on her bed. She flipped to her stomach. "Even in _Roman _myths they're known to hate each other."

"Love is fate," Ella muttered. "Kismet, destiny… Tyson Ella is fate, kismet, destiny."

The three girls looked up.

"Okay Ella. Come and join the girl talk," Piper said as Annabeth patted a spot on her bed.


	16. Radicivorous

**Radicivorous**

1 radicivorous  
>radicivorous, radicivory The eating of roots. <em>-Encyclo Online Encyclopedia<em>

"Ella hungry?" Tyson asked, as they walked through the forest. Her stomach gurgled even if she'd eaten at the Zhang Mansion before Percy's Canadians made it explode. Ella needed food.

"Yes." She said. Tyson stopped and knelt in the ground. He dug out a plant and snapped it off. He rubbed off most of the dirt and split it in two.

"Chew. It's magic. My friend showed me in a forest. Tastes good."

"Ella eat anything," she said taking the root from tall, strong Tyson. "Ella even become radicivorous."

"Become what?"

"Radicivorous. Ella even eat root. Even Tyson's magical roots. Ella hungry." She said nibbling on the root like a bunny and a carrot.


	17. Rampallion

**After the months long break I'm back, regardless of who will read this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rampallion<strong>

A miserable, unfortunate, or unhappy person.A person regarded as base, mean, or despicable: _"a stony adversary, an inhuman wretch"_ (Shakespeare). –

He hugged Ella.

"Tyson have to go," he said, "Defeat Gaia. Defeat the villain. Ella has to go with Frank and Hazel and Leo to help them find the lair; Tyson with Jason, Percy and Annabeth and Piper to fight."

"Gaia is bad to separate us," Ella said.

"Gaia's the villain. We must separate to stop her, okay?"

"Yes," Ella told him. "Tyson and Ella will stop the rampallion."


	18. Reckling

**Reckling**

**Reck´ling** (rĕk´lĭng)

Needing care; weak; feeble; as, a reckling child.

-The free dictionary by Farlex

Uh oh. This was bad. Yep, yep, yep, yep- very bad. Introducing Tyson to her sisters in Miami was bad for Ella. Bad like cheese and Portland. Now Tyson saw that she was small and weak. That her sisters were funny, and more normal, not involved with the Sibylline books, strong, prettier and better than her, with nicer feathers and clearer eyes. That Ella was just the youngest little reckling of her flock. Ella was no good. She was the worst of the hatch. The bad egg. And Tyson would not love the no-good. Tyson should love the best. Ella was not the best. This was a bad idea.

Ella's sisters soared around and giggled and laughed and talked to Tyson and Ella, and she tried not to tell them to go away, and bring Tyson far away. Far away; China: 11465.32 Kilometers, India: 12,045.34 kilometres, Macedonia: 10501.6 km, even Texas would do.

Finally when they did go away, Tyson asked Ella what was wrong.

"Ella is the reckling," she said, a tear in her eye. "Tyson saw sisters. Sisters brave and strong and chatty and pretty. Better than Ella the reckling."

Tyson didn't say anything for a bit.

"Ella is perfect to Tyson."


	19. Recondite

**Recondite**

1. rec·on·dite/ˈrekənˌdīt/Adjective (of a subject) Little known; abstruse: "recondite information".

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are… Balls of gas, pattern between the stars, constellation, Leo. Leo is here. _To storm or to fire the world must fall._ Prophecy of the seven. On a boat- Ella is on a boat. With Tyson. Leo built the boat. _An oath to keep with a final breath…" _

They understood how Ella knew all those words, but they still didn't understand where she'd found the books or where she'd learned to read, or why nobody had found her until Percy, Hazel and Frank.

"You're a mystery," Tyson said. Usually he let her drabble at times where the words seemed to have to just get out, but he couldn't stop his words. "Nobody understands."

Ella bowed her head in shame, and her chin touched the edges of her feather.

"Ella is recondite. Ella is obscure." She said. Tyson put an arm around the harpy.

"Then Tyson likes recondite."


	20. Rectigrade

**Rectigrade **

Definition of _RECTIGRADE_

**:** moving or proceeding in a straight line or course

-The Free Merriam-Webster Dictionary

Ella was standing in line behind Tyson. Her clawed hand was in Tyson's strong one, roughed because of the forges where he worked hard. With passion. Dedication. The dedication Ella liked about him. The dedication that brought him to battle, and made her to follow. And got him shot by an arrow through the chest, and got Ella crushed by a stone soon, soon after. And the passion that made him and her not care that they were in line with the other demigods and monsters and mortals who had died, now.

The line advanced a bit.

"We're moving." Tyson told her, squeezing her hand.

"Straight up. Straight line. How the rook moves in chess. Rectigrade fashion." Ella babbled. Tyson's hand tightened on hers.

"We're moving in rectigrade fashion together."


	21. Fuscoferuginous

**Fuscoferuginous **

Having a dark rusty colour- Grandiloquent Dictionary

Tyson passed his hand through Ella's hair. It was thick and red, and Tyson had looked at it and touched it a million times. He just needed the right word for it. It wasn't roaring red, or orange. It wasn't auburn either, like, dark red or any of that. It puzzled Tyson. He just fingered it and hummed.

"Ella?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm?" The harpy asked.

"Ella knows a lot of words."

"Yep, yep, yep. Bonjour."

"Bonjour, Ella. Does Ella know what colour Ella's hair is?" She asked. Ella thought for a few second.

"Fuscoferuginous." Ella decreed.

Never mind, Tyson would figure it out himself.

They were quietly on deck for a few more minutes of thinking of similies when Tyson said;

"Aha! Ella's hair is rust. The colour of rust. Pretty rust." Tyson said.

"Ella said that. Ella said fuscoferuginous." She said.

Never mind. Tyson would just stick to twirling and playing with it.


	22. Hamartithia

**Hamartithia**

Being likely to make a mistake- The Grandiloquent Dictionary

Tyson was screwing the bolt in the motor for Leo since the last sea monster encounter had messed things up. He was doing fine at the repairs until Ella walked in.

Tyson looked up at her as she walked across the engine room like a robin on pavement, humming words to herself and being pretty in general. He didn't pay attention and his hand slipped, the tool and bolt falling to the ground and the two pieces of metal clanking together.

Ella blinked and studied Tyson. "Tyson made a mistake," Tyson babbled as Leo called out 'smooth!'

"Ella provokes hamartithia. Ella apologises. Tyson never makes mistakes, Ella's fault." She said.


	23. Vaniloquence

**Vaniloquence**

(_n._)  
>Vain or foolish talk.<p>

**-Webster's Revised Unabridged Dictionary (1913)**

Octavian's nose crinkled.

"Who let the bird and Cyclops in the senate? They're not permitted into the area- how did Terminus tolerate this?" He said loudly.

"Vaniloquence. Babbling. Octavian tells vaniloquence. Foolish Octavian. Yep, yep, yep." Ella said.

"Couldn't have said it better," Percy said with a smile. He turned back to Octavian. "Octavian: Ella was helpful in this quest and she'll be in a thousand more. She's part of the team. And let's not forget; you're not praetor."

Octavian's nose crinkled more. Chocolate crinkle, ingredients; flour, cocoa powder…

"Well, then her, but not the Cyclops." Octavian said.

"More vaniloquence," Ella said. "Tyson follow Ella and Ella's friends. Tyson a friend. Tyson help. Yep, yep, yep. More foolish Octavian. Most foolish Octavian."


	24. Sitzmark

**Sitzmark**

_- the imprint in the snow left by a skier falling backwards._

Ella had talked about ski for the last twelve days. The girl who dragged her books to Camp and into Cabin 6 was gone for a week to visit her father who was back home from Afghanistan and so were the books; making the last book that Ella hadn't read twenty times over 'A History of Ski'.

Tyson had decided to show her the real deal.

Now; if you're wondering how a harpy and a Cyclops get into a ski center, it's complicated, but it can indeed happen. Getting the skis was easy because the guy who worked at the ticket counter was a son of Hephaestus who was studying in a university nearby and whom Tyson had saved during the Battle of the Labyrinth, so they even got in for free. They picked the hill nobody went on, and the chairlift fascinated Ella to the point where they nearly didn't get off.

"Tyson ski before? Previously experimented the sport?" Ella asked.

"A bit." Tyson said. "Ella?"

"Ella flies. No skis for Ella. Except today. Exception. _You are the only exception, you are the only exception and I'm on my way to believing it…_"

So they set off. At first they were good at it. Ella's wings helped her stay straight and balance. Tyson was just solid on his feet, even when those feet were on skis.

Suddenly they saw tall blue giant heads moving above the tree tops. Ella saw them first and squawked before realising that they were a pacific pack of Hyperboreans. Tyson thought she was hurt, turned to look at her, but twisted too much and fell backwards. Ella rushed to him.

"Okay?" She asked. "Hurt, injured, harmed, fractured?"

He promised that he was fine, and got up to prove it. Ella's eyes dwelled on the spot where he'd fallen.

"What Ella looking at?" Tyson asked. She pointed again.

"Sitzmark of Tyson." She said. He promised that he would ask Annabeth what it meant- which was what he did with all of Ella's funny words. Sometimes even _she _didn't know.

"Victory of Tyson too," he said setting down the hill again.

"No!" She said. "Race not fair!"

But she set out after him anyways.


	25. Arachibutyrophobia

**Arachibutyrophobia**

_-the__ fear of having peanut butter stuck to the root of your mouth_

Tyson took out his rations, observing the harpy perched on a rock in front of him. Stanley Park had the biggest trees ever, and the prettiest harpies.

"Ella hungry?" He asked.

"Ella ate in the morning." She said shaking her head. "Good morning, _bon matin. _Was not a good morning. Potato cannon fired. Violence." She started mumbling a poem on war composed sometime long ago, and Tyson took out a sandwich for himself. He'd been walking around forever, he was so hungry he could eat a pony, but he wouldn't.

He took out a peanut butter sandwich while observing the harpy, and peeled the serene wrap away from it. Ella's shifty eyes landed on him and she squawked and hid behind the rock she was perched on.

"Peanut butter!" She said.

"What wrong with PB?" Tyson asked.

"Arachibutyrophobia," Ella mumbled nervously. "No, no, no, no…"

Tyson knew that word, but only because Annabeth had told him because she thought he'd find it funny.

"Oh," Tyson said. He looked down at the peanut butter. He didn't want to put it away. He was hungry and it was peanut butter. "Okay," he finally said, putting the sandwich back in his pack.


	26. Floccinaucinihilipilification

**Floccinaucinihilipilificatio n**

_Habit or action of judging or estimating something as worthless or having no value-Babylon English_

Gaia's soldiers looked at Frank, Leo and Hazel, tied by the wrists back to back, completely unarmed and blindfolded.

"Lock them away," Gaia said her voice distant as an echo. "I want them to watch their praetors die."

"And the two monsters, Milady?" Khione asked. Gaia's head cocked to its side.

"The harpy and the Cyclops… Put them in one of the guest rooms, Khione. They're harmless. Not of the prophecy."

"Yes Milady," Khione said. She thrust out her hand and the wind whirled its way to Ella, wrapped around her like a cold lasso and dragged her back to Khione's icy grip.

"Follow, Cyclops, or your little friend dies."

Tyson followed like a loyal and well trained golden retriever.

Khione, holding onto Ella with a grip around her throat, and an ice dagger floating in the air next to her, led Tyson through the ice palace she'd built her mistress and into an empty guest room. She forced Tyson in and threw in Ella, who landed with a thud.

"This ice is the strongest you'll find in the world. It's even more solid than a diamond. Don't try breaking through it, don't try smashing, throwing the furniture, because there will be consequences." Khione said. The dagger fell into her outstretched hand. "And I think you know what I'm talking about.

Tyson gulped. He nodded, he understood.

Khione closed the door and they didn't even hear her walk away. Their breath fogged up, like the smoke coming from the forge's chimney.

Ella immediately perched herself on the door. Her claws poked into the ice it was made of.

"Ella…" Tyson said nervously.

"Ice is water frozen into the solid state. It can appear transparent or opaque bluish-white color, depending on the presence of impurities or air inclusions. The addition of other materials such as soil may further alter the appearance." Ella quoted. "Wikipedia the free Encyclopedia, Google search results page one…"

"Khione will come back…" Tyson said nervously. He didn't want her to accomplish her threat.

"Most liquids freeze at higher temperatures under increased pressure; because the pressure helps to hold the molecules together." Ella kept reciting, picking at the ice with the claws at the tip of her wings.

"Yay," Tyson said. He was looking around. The room was empty except for them. Nothing to use. The ice and snow muffled the outsides' sound, and all that Tyson heard was Ella breathing out onto the icy door, and picking at the ice on the door. Again.

"Melting, or fusion, is a physical process that results in the phase transition of a substance from a solid to a liquid. The internal energy of a substance is increased, typically by the application of heat or pressure, resulting in a rise of its temperature to the melting point, at which the rigid ordering of molecular entities in the-"

"What did Ella say?" Tyson asked.

"The internal energy of a substance is increased, typically by-"

"Melting," Tyson breathed out. Fog billowed from his mouth. "That's it!"

He helped Ella by hitting on the ice.

"Typically by the application of heat or pressure- good, Tyson, good, c'est bon." Ella sing-sung.

"Back up Ella," Tyson said. He laced his fingers together and swung his fists towards the ice. It cracked like a pane of glass, sending chards floating everywhere. Tyson threw his hands over his face.

Ella fluttered out.

"Come. Frank and Hazel and Leo this way. Frank and Hazel must be freed. Leo is heat. Follow Ella. This way. Allons-y."

**Hi! So I got a request for more chapters, so I dug through a thesaurus and I'm bringing you these. **


	27. Pulchritudinous

**Pulchritudinous**

Ella looked in the mirror. She cocked her head to the side. Her hair flapped down. It was messy and dirty and thick, thick, thick. And red. Ginger. Gingers don't have souls- false, gingers do have souls…

Her nose was crooked. From the fight with Ketos Troias. Bad Ketos Troias. The Ketos Troias was a gigantic sea-monster sent by Poseidon to plague the land of Troy as punishment for King Laomedon's refusal to-

Her eyes were brown. Not pretty brown. Not chocolate or fudge or warm. Just big. Very big. Too big. Anatomically incorrectly big.

Cheeks sunk in. RMS Titanic was a passenger liner that sank in the North Atlantic Ocean on 15 April 1912 after colliding with an iceberg during her maiden voyage from Southampton, UK to New York City, US.

Feathers were messy. Ruffled. She picked at her wings with her claws but that made it worst so Ella stopped.

She looked back in the mirror.

Her shoulders slumped.

"What Ella doing?" Tyson asked.

"Ella no pulchritudinous." She said.

"No," Tyson said. "But Ella's smart and happy and unique and pretty."

Ella looked at Tyson. He did not comprehend the sense of the word pulchritudinous.

But it was okay.

He was pulchritudinous in his way.


	28. Friggatriskaidekaphobia

**Friggatriskaidekaphobia**

The fear of Friday the 13th has been called _friggatriskaidekaphobia_ (_Frigga_ being the name of the Norse goddess for whom "Friday" is named and triskaidekaphobia meaning fear of the number thirteen) -Wikipedia

Tyson looked at calendar in Dinning Pavilion with fear.

"What's wrong? What is the matter? What seems to be the problem?" Ella asked him, hopping on the floor next to him.

"Friday the 13th," he said. "Uh oh. Bad."

"Why?" Ella asked.

"Unlucky day is bad." Tyson said.

"Not unlucky." Ella said. "Unluckiness is just superstition. _Opposition to superstition was a central concern of the intellectuals during the 18th century Age of Enlightenment_."

"Not superstition, the gods will it." Tyson said nodding.

"Wikipedia the free encyclopaedia: In Italian popular culture, Friday the 17th (and not the 13th) is considered a day of bad luck. In fact, in Italy, 13 is generally considered a lucky-"

"Not Italian," Tyson reminded her. "Friday the 13th no good for Tyson."

"'A fool's brain digests philosophy into folly, science into superstition, and art into pedantry. Hence University education.' George Bernard Shaw." The harpy quotes.

"Ella calling Tyson a fool," Tyson said suddenly, as if the meaning of life was dawning on him.

"No!" Ella said. "Ella not calling Tyson a fool. _I have much to say why my reputation should be rescued from the load of false accusation and calumny which has been heaped upon it. __–Robert Emmet._"

"So now Ella's calling Tyson a liar," he said.

"No, no, no!" Ella said. "Non. Nai. Never!"

"Never? But right now? Ella thinks Ella is so much smarter than everyone. Like a diva." Tyson said.

"Apologise!" Ella chirped, offended.

"Tyson doesn't need to apologise!"

"Ella not calls Tyson a fool or a liar," Ella said. "But now Ella calls Tyson a meanie!"

And with that she hopped out of the dining pavilion, like a robin, leaving Tyson standing alone and the dining half-bloods wondering what the _hell _they'd just seen.

* * *

><p>Tyson went into the stables and sat down on the little attic over it, where Ella was huddled with books that had been donated by the Athena cabin after Annabeth had promised that Ella took care of books better than a museum curator would.<p>

"Tyson is sorry," he said. "Tyson didn't mean to make Ella sad. At all. Tyson always wants Ella to be happy. And Ella was right. Friday the 13th is bogus."

Tyson had checked with Annabeth, who was the highest authority aside from Ella as far as brains were concerned.

Ella looked down at her books, sadly, and drew her nest closer to herself.

"Tyson apologises? Ella thought that Tyson didn't want to apologise. Ella thought that Tyson thought he was right."

"Even if Tyson was right," the Cyclops said, "Tyson is more scared of losing Ella than of any day of the year."


End file.
